Twice Upon a Time
by Director Zakuro
Summary: She was cherished and worshipped amongst many. All she did was sleep through the ages and never awake. That is until she realized, she had been reincarnated thousands of years before the start of a series she so dearly loved, in a land called Remnant. (Or in which a girl is reborn as the sister goddess to the brother gods) Will be rewritten and updated later in the week!
1. Chapter 1

A soft noise escaped her throat, her half-opened eyes demanded to be shut after being met with harsh sunlight. She opened her mouth—slowly and steady but promptly shut it when drowsiness consumed her. She accepted that, and soon she fell into another peaceful slumber, like always.

She hadn't realized she came into this unknown world after that incident with that... _thing_. In a vague setting, she remembered the loud blaring sirens and screeches that haunted her dreams every now and then.

Visions of that day would flood her mind. A nightmare would form, the monster that haunted her dreams would watch her all-knowingly. It's glowing crimson eyes watching her every move made her shudder every time. The hot flames would swallow her whole and then—

It repeats. _Again_ and _again_.

It felt as if she had been sleeping for all eternity.

She might've laughed it off, an exaggeration it may be with the whole 'sleeping in an eternal slumber' thing.

But she didn't. It wasn't a joke. This was _reality_.

She refused to believe it was all real, but she felt it. She felt it all—the pain, the metallic taste of iron... burning to death.

She wished the afterlife would be at her mercy but judging by how it's treating her, she just wanted to give up hope.

And maybe—just maybe, when she does just that she can have a peaceful afterlife. No interruptions. Just herself and only herself.

However, that wish can probably go down the drain. Very faintly, she could feel gentle prodding and uncomfortable touches. She tried to get out, to push those hands away from her, but she was paralyzed.

Long ago she had learned there was no avail to her freedom from her slumber, no escape from the gilded cage that she was confined in.

(... It wasn't really _that_ bad ...)

But that wasn't the only thing she should be worrying about.

After all, this is the world of Remnant.

(And the little Goddess had no idea)

* * *

There was once a child created by the two Gods of Light and Dark, created by the two halves of their power and made into an entity.

The child was born in a paralyzed state. It was quiet, blind, deaf, and immobile. It slept on in its flowerbed, many praying it would one day awake.

The child was quite special. Even asleep for how many years, hidden away. Those that took care of the child held this being as a prized possession of sorts. Those that touched the child would be cured and healed of whatever ailment they suffered from.

Healing breathing in the lungs, mending a broken heart, relieving one's stress, restoring a missing limb or even giving one the courage they need.

However, these... gifts didn't last long. For a couple of years, the people knew that touching the child would cure them. Heal them of anything that ails them to suffering.

These people that touched it later died, a few days after. Despite this, the people continued swarming their prized possession.

For when one seeks the help of the young sister deity and they pass onto the underworld, their magic is absorbed by the child. Powering them to be awakened.

And Judgement Day will be set.

* * *

( **Edited: 12/15/18)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Time_

Far off into the mountains of Kuo Kuana, laid a mine abandoned many years ago since the Great War. Dust Crystals, untouched and clear, gave the cave its only source of light, shining dimly in the deep dark tunnel.

In a lonely cave under the mine shafts was a secret synagogue. Only ornate walls and statues decorated the small temple. Despite being in an old dingy tunnel for many years, the temple, surprisingly, was intact and its unblemished white walls reflected the colorful lights.

If you were able to go farther down into the temple, walls of dark mossy cobblestone littered the underground. The light emitting from the crystals fading away as you enter the dark abyss.

In the middle of it was not... treasure. Not a whole worth of Dust. It was also not something of great value, _but_ it can be seen in another _aspect_ of value.

Something worth of honor. Devotion. _Belief_.

Four eerily black pillars of crystal gathered around a sculpture—a statue of sorts. Inbetween the guarding pillars endured it all in smooth stone and elaborate detail stood a figure of a Faunus woman clad in armor. Her stag-like antlers decorated with small flowery hoops, and armor humming in the indistinct light.

The woman held out her arms in an offering, an orb in each hand. One transmitting a bright glow, but not enough to light up the whole room. It felt safe, a light of hope. A light to shine like a beacon. The other was different. It was dark. Bland. It held no purpose.

Light and darkness.

What hope did this statue have? What did it mean?

The woman's armor, in the center, laid a crystal. In a form of white and black. Dark and light. A balance of _Life_ and _Death_.

No one knew.

Because they were afraid.

Judgement Day will befall one day, once Humanity and Faunus unite together, and _they_ will return.

The belief of that day has long vanished from the face of Remnant, only a very small number of people having this knowledge. All living in... peace without knowing what will come when that day comes around.

When that day comes, something will come with a price.

* * *

There are many things in this universe that have come to bewilder it. The one thing that bewilders it more than anything else was something it sees _every single day_ : Humans.

Humans are believably in every universe. Whether they be in a small number or extinct, they're there. They sprouted about millions of eons ago. It existed before them, like their Creators. As time went on, their ideas and tales have started to fascinate it. It has been constantly doubting and underestimating the human race for such a long time.

During its time, it grew curious. It has read its tales among tales and it has become absolutely _fascinated_.

The words of Humans—their words and tales are woven into something so damning and brilliant, that it itself had _admired_ it. While most of it was not true, some of their ideas have been right. Their choices and aspects of everyday life made itself wonder of what's _right_ or _wrong_.

Humans have made it go mad. Mad with a logical explanation of what made it go that way.

(Unfortunately, during that phase, it seems that fragments of its power have spread throughout the Human World and caused millions of deaths. Natural causes, or Humans themselves.)

From the moment It recovered—it took many, many years—it knew never to underestimate the human race. The life of the real world is ugly and cruel but their stories have a light to it that bring hope.

And no one, _no one_ has ever brought hope for _Death_.

However... There is one exception.

There were very few mortals that Death likes. Especially this one. One unusual mortal child from the Real World—A Universe that is the Creator of all the universes out there. The child had entered its domain without its consent, in Death's blank canvas that will be painted soon enough.

 _What do all stories have in common?_

The child let out a strangled gasp. Blood began to pour out of their mouth, eyes dilating into animal-like slits that made Death tilt its head.

 _They end._

The young mortal child's eyes glazed over, their coughs vibrating throughout their vessel. As Death had predicted before, its blank paper has been given color.

 _ **"Everything has a beginning and an end."**_ Death crooned, silencing the child while they let out a non-verbal scream. They combusted into flames, their horror-stricken eyes staring at Death itself.

 ** _"You have been bestowed a second chance. Go forth, and use it wisely."_**

A child reborn with Death's authority. Created by other Gods in this one world It has put them into. Death's ghastly white eyes stared into the spot the mortal child had once been.

* * *

She awoke with a shriek. Her hand went up to her chest, the vibrations of her heavy breathing thrumming under her palm.

At one moment, she had been in her family's car and in another, all she saw was a firetruck blaring its sirens at them. Boom. Crash. Screaming.

And she wakes up to this floating wendigo monster and gets burnt to death.

Now all she sees are flowers.

She couldn't help but blurt out, "Where the fuck am I?" and moved to get up. Her legs wobbled so she fell down on her front with a yelp, landing in the flowers.

Alarm bells suddenly went off in her mind. Her voice... she suddenly sounds like a child. She scrunched up her face and glanced at her hand, which was very small and kid-like. Before letting out thousands of questions that no one could really answer, the crunching of flowers made her go on high alert.

She saw a young boy covered head to toe in dirty rags that had no place to even be called clothes. He looked poor, homeless maybe.

Even if he looked like he just came back from being rolled around in the dirt, his vivid green eyes held child-like naivety she couldn't describe.

He resembled someone, but she couldn't place the tip of her tongue on who.

The young boy carried a basket over his head filled with fancy golden trinkets that reflected the sunlight. They looked highly expensive.

"So..." She began quietly, "Where are we?"

The boy jumped—surprised. The basket of shiny jewels toppling over and falling onto the flowerbed the two figures stood upon.

"Y—You! You're awake!" He seemed excited for some reason, so she just nodded very slowly. Her eyelids drooped suddenly. She let out a yawn.

"Well, now I want to go back to sleep." An incoming headache came in as she grunted from the intense pain that somehow came out of nowhere. She didn't want to think of anything right now but the feeling in her guts told her to stay awake.

The boy scrambled to get near her, reaching out to grab her arm. She may be half asleep by now, but she recoiled from him. Her eyes closed and unknowingly another force of nature had come into play and slammed the boy away from her.

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of the God of Light standing behind his own creation. The Brother God merely folded his hands.

Warmth encompassed her. A soothing hum filled her senses and her eyes glazed over.

 _ **"Sleep."**_ The voice was soft and commanding. It was as unknown as to when she had come face to face with that monster.

She let out a small whimper, receding into the sweet embrace that was sleep.

* * *

 **(Edit: I'm re-editing chapters and adding in things of my own.)**

 **Edited: 12/13/18**


	3. Chapter 3 - Re Edited

And so began the cycle of waking up and falling asleep.

Rinse and _repeat_.

It was frustrating at first. Horrible, the second feeling she had felt. Now, it felt… odd.

The routine, in a nutshell, went like this: Eyes crack open to the bright morning star, desperate breaths, and gasps, and the strange soothing warmth that washes over her entire body.

 _Rinse_ and _repeat_.

It wasn't _too_ bad…

(She was lying to herself)

(But, at least, the subject of meeting Death and combusting into flames was forgotten)

The process of this process repeating respectively was overly annoying to the point she had asked herself: Is there even a point?

At first, she thought she had gotten back into the habit of being a light sleeper.

 _What a way to start a new life you barely even know about._

But no, this was not light sleeping. No, it was not.

Usually, as a normal sleeper would, you would have some weird imagery your mind cooks up for you and sometimes you'd get to experience it—faintly.

For her, it wasn't really that simple.

She wished.

She sat idle, hunched over, playing with a weed of vibrant green grass near a beautiful pond filled will lotus flowers.

A lucid dream, she had assumed at first. But coming back to it constantly? No, that wasn't possible.

Maybe it was. She didn't know.

 _She just wanted to forget the flames and the terrifying wendigo monstrosity._

She felt it all. The brush of the singing wind and the tickling touch of the grass underneath her feet. There were no other living _walking_ beings in this pocket-reality-thing. Just her. And only her.

She often stayed near the pond filled with lotus flowers that always ever showed its beauty to her whenever she came close. It was off-putting but she shrugged it off.

Probably one of those kinds of plants that have defense mechanisms.

The pond—that was really nice despite the tingly feeling whenever she'd dip in—had this odd sense of peace around it. If she were to tell someone that a pond gave off a feeling of safety they'd probably look at her in disbelief.

She liked the pond. She felt content whenever she'd relax and poke at the flowers. The reincarnated Goddess wanted to explore to the edge of this landscape.

She could see other lands in the distance if she squinted. High grey mountains standing tall with bright yellow trees surrounding them, and large arches of cliffs pointing out diagonally that gave off a sense of apprehensiveness whenever she laid upon it.

(The grey mountains and arches represented her brothers, but she hadn't known that by then)

She woke up again.

* * *

 _The Sister Goddess continues to sleep for years_

 _People continue to die after her Touch_

* * *

Everyone knew the legend of the Sister Goddess, a Creation between the two Brothers.

A split between both their powers. Light and Dark. Creation and Destruction.

The natives that protect the sacred land She sleeps upon lower its numbers every single day. Every single day warriors are blessed with the sensation of courage and strength; healed injuries that impossible to be healed. Every single day those protectors are dead within days.

People whisper that the God of Darkness gave his Sister the power of Death. Others argue that the price of granting these gifts was your own life.

To this day, inhabitants still continue to do what they've done for years.

In a land far from Her Domain, a woman holds a scepter inherited by ancient heroes of old by the bed of her dead lover. She tightens her hold, sobbing quietly.

"How could the gods let this happen?"

* * *

 _She tries to keep count of the days that past_

 _But they don't seem accurate_

 _It's longer than that of what she's expected_

* * *

She tries to keep track of the time whenever she returns back to the Other World.

She gathers plucked grass and pressed them on the wet soil, creating tallies made of grass. The soil that had the weeds embedded into it eventually dried up, the wind carrying the brittle grass away from memory.

The number was inaccurate. It hadn't had mattered at all.

It was irrelevant. Time didn't matter.

(It _did_.)

She'd begun to lose her hope for the best.

Outside of her dream world the weather around her Domain wails, striking down unsuspecting inhabitants and travelers.

She shook her head, back and forth, forward and backward.

It felt weightless—the antlers on her head. They resembled reindeer antlers and the Goddess couldn't help the amusing thought as the tune to Rudolf the red nose reindeer played in her head.

She laughed for the first time in ages.

If Nature itself had been a real human being, it would've rejoiced.

The Sister Goddess hummed in content, the thought of hanging bells on the antlers she now noticed existed made her burst into soft laughter again.

The wind rustled and laughed with her.

She tugged at them. Her laughter stopped.

Now _that_ actually hurt.

* * *

 _The story starts_

 _And there's no going back_

* * *

She wakes up. This time, it starts with an agonizing sharp inhale of breath that makes her desperately reach for— _nothing was there._

Her breaths were labored and she closed her eyes in weariness, waiting for her world to bleed back into the Other World.

Only, it didn't come.

She paid no mind to the thunder that rumbled in the background.

The girl opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly. She licked her lips and sat up, now lost for words.

The Goddess' silver eyes dilated as her eyes roamed the floating monstrosity.

The girl was blinded by her fear and anger that she didn't notice the change her humanoid vessel had transformed to.

Death, who watched the unsurprising change, opened its mouth, a ball of blackened flames swirling and ready to fire at any minute.

The Sister Goddess' human vessel vanished. The elfin-like child was now replaced by a tall, naked, humanoid woman whose pale complexion was now a soft turquoise blue. Deer antlers crowned her head and her nonexistent features scrunched up.

Death fired.

All was shrouded in pure, white light.

* * *

 **Rewritten: 1/29/19**

 **I rewrote all of it because I disliked how I put the original chapter 3. I still remember staring at a blank page for twenty minutes.**

 **The man from the Original is now just the poor dude who dropped his offerings.**

 **By the way, I rewrote all the chapters. Most of its the same, but added with minor details.**

 **I do read reviews and the PMs. I just don't know what kind of response I can give. (Kudos to those who gave a suggestion for this nameless OC, I believe I have a name already)**


	4. Chapter 4

_We have to create._

 _It is the only thing louder than destruction_

— _ **Andrea Gibson**_

* * *

The light erected up towards the sky as a beacon of light for all to see.

Death _screeched_.

They screeched an inhuman agonizing sound that made the ground tremor. It threw its head back and Death's skeletal white bone-like limbs twisted and angled in all directions.

The light faded from the Goddess' eyes. She gasped for air as an unseen pressure pushed her down to the white marble floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her hand—the complexion was an unnatural blue color. She took a sharp intake of breath and saw that the blue was thrumming with power.

 _But, what_ power _?_

"W-what—?" She flinched as the twisted skeletal monster let out a guttural snarl, its crimson eyes disguised as beams stared straight into her soul.

Death's skeletal limbs snapped back into place—twisting and cracking. The reincarnated Goddess let out a breath of relief as the tension that was pushing down on her was gone. Her Divine Form faded, wisping like smoke as it was swept away by the wind like flower petals.

" _Eht erut uf sa hneeb tes nien ots,"_ The garble of nonsense made her face scrunch up in confusion. She didn't understand the jumbled mess it had crooned, but it made her insides twist.

The earth trembled beneath her. The flowers began to wilt, and the lily pond glowed vibrantly. The thunder in the background seemed to grow louder as lightning struck a flower bed near her.

Suddenly, Death was right in front of her, close to her face. Her eyes widen as she stared into the crimson red dots that were the eyes piercing her very being.

A large gust of wind penetrated her senses. She yelped as she was violently yanked far away from the entity. A gigantic purple dragon hovered above the Domain. The soft blue complexion took over once more.

Death cocked its head, tilting at the sight, _"Ereht sin o erom gninn ur."_ The once fully bloomed lilies wilted as the Goddess' eyes dilated. The dragon roared, whose tattered wings whipped ferociously.

Death ignored the outraged dragon, but it understood it perfectly.

 _(... "Outworldly One! You dare enter this world without the approval of the Gods of this plane!"_

" _...And you taint one of_ my _creations?" Death wanted to laugh at the youngest brother's words._

 _Humanity, or this beloved Goddess? Which was worth_ more _?_

 _In godly terms, mortals were seen as a_ _ **disgrace**_ _._

 _The emotions coming off of the middle youngest sibling made Death excited._

 _Anger. Arrogance. Genocide._ Destruction _._

 _Death_ _ **hummed**_ _...)_

Death goes back to its usual place, floating above the Sister. She was still, stiff as a twig. Her silver eyes dimmed, the deep violet shine reflecting her brother's divine power. A sound escaped her utterly devoid face, her eyes prepared to brighten a pillar of light once again.

" _Out!"_

Death's ghostly figure bled into the ground in retreat. Not in cowardice, but in favor of not having an unpleasant confrontation with unique individuals. Individuals who live amongst their own creations.

A foolish mistake.

* * *

 _She's whisked away to a dead man's land_

 _The revelations of some truths are revealed, but make no sense at all_

* * *

From above her rocky perch, her eyes wandered ever so slightly to the armored creatures that seemed to be in all terrifying shapes and sizes. A red and purple sky hung above the jagged terrain. Dark and gloomy, crumbling and frayed. It made her eyes itch.

"Sister,"

She let out a silent huff of breath and intertwined her hands together, looking up to meet the form that was looming over her. Slowly, her eyes blinked.

After Death had _retreated_ , the next thing she knew was the heavy breathing of something behind her. Her mind went blank once she had fully turned around. The sight of a giant purple dragon with its humongous jaw opened up suddenly.

 _Holy shit_

Her somewhat enhanced ears picked up the noise of yelling and the loud marching of feet. The cogs in her mind restricted any thought process of what was happening. Her silver eyes wandered to the bony purple fingers of the dragon as it plucked her off the ground.

 _Holy fucking shit._

She was left to her own devices once she was literally dropped off on the rocky dark marble with eerily glowing crystals _and it was definitely fine._

Now going back to her previous thought, she made no move to jump off the eerily beautiful rock she sat on. The sense of familiarity radiated off of the looming figure in front of her as if the aura was telling her there was no harm.

 _No harm in transforming into a dragon and possibly devouring her if she made a wrong move_

"Discontentment and turmoil. Your uncontrollable emotions are causing outside of your Domain despite being here."

"I don't understand." said the silver-eyed Goddess. Her eyes narrowed to slits and dilated. Any emotions on the Dark Brother's utterly devoid facial expression was undecipherable but the faint lift above of where his eyes were supposed to, did.

She bit her cheek, mentally smacking herself for making such a stupid mistake. She berated herself for a few moments, the looming man who claimed to be her brother was silent.

(... She didn't even want to think about the brother and sister part …)

Instead, she hopped off her beautiful dark perch. She kept her head down, eyes on the ground and walked off to who knows where. Her body bumped into something hard making her fall on her butt. Her mouth opened to reply with an instinctively given apology but it died quickly on her lips.

A loud squeak of terror escaped from her lips as crimson red eyes stared down at her. The beast had a bone like armor covering half of its body, especially its skull. It distinctly resembled a giant black furred wolf with a few bony features.

 _(... Inside her mind, she was contemplating on why such a specimen seem so…_ _ **familiar**_ _. …)_

"N—nice doggy…" The wolf monster suddenly jerked its head and lifted its snout towards her, sniffing her face. She couldn't help the slight twitch of disgust as wet drool landed on her cheeks and bled through her silk gown.

It opened its mouth— _Are you going to eat my face?_ —to howl unexpectedly. Its howls resonated within the area as other howls alerted their presence. The beast then stopped, tilting its head, and puppy whined.

Disbelief was seen on her face when it ran off, returning to wherever it came from.

"There is many more of them around here." The unsaid offer was in there but she made no indication of answering to it. She got up with no difficulties, confused about what had just happened.

This time, she didn't reply. Keeping her mouth shut on whatever stupid thing that may anger this being that called her 'sister'.

 _Turning into a dragon is not normal_

Then again, her skin can bleed into a clear blue coloring and that itself isn't normal either.

"Why?" She shut her eyes. _The cycle of waking up constantly is suddenly over, but now a literal stranger comes into this second life of mine proclaims to be my brother and can turn into a dragon! Death once again turns my life down a second time, and the incredulous powers I suddenly have are out of this world, and it feels like it's normal life but_ it really isn't _._

Her inner turmoil didn't speak out, so she instead changed the subject.

"What did you mean by 'uncontrollable emotions'?"

As if like jelly, the dark brother's body twisted in all angles and crawled towards her. She shuddered at the display. He regained his original stature and folded his hands behind him as if nothing had happened. "Despite being created a decade ago, there is nothing surprising on how _difficult_ you control your emotions. You hadn't the time to take command of it, causing death and annihilation amongst mortals; as they had taken advantage of such a thing."

He then added, softly, "My creatures of darkness know of the power we both share. Its pack was concerned so it was called back." At this rate this made her mind whirl into whatever state of conscience that made her consciously pinch herself. She wondered what kind of life she had been put into.

What kind of person refers to another as a mortal?

A mortal is a contrast to an all-powerful and divine being. Humans.

 _Wait a minute he said_ **we** _._

"And," She sighed this time, so many thoughts and her unanswered questions being pent up in her head all at once. "What is the kind of power that both of us share?" The word 'us' was emphasized.

He was quiet for a few moments, tilting his head. "We are two different entities but share levels of power in our aspects. A recently born God of your being is birthed from the knowledge and magic from your... brothers." The Dark Brother had drawled out.

 _God, huh? A recently born God...dess. Ahuh._ She licked her lips, trying to distract her mentally loud screaming.

Needless to say, she was rather _terrified_ of the recent revelations.

The blackened pools of annihilation bubbled, monsters of darkness watching with their crimson eyes at the comparable powers of Gods.

A voice in the back of her mind soothed her nerves—telling her there was nothing to be concerned about.

 _The voice inside her head shrunk back as agitation took over._

She simply inclined her head, staying quiet. The faint whiff of rusted metal and earthy soil made her nose crinkle. The dark barren land held no life—only the walking monstrosities and its Creator. The skeletal remains of man wither as time passes, and the land's inhabitants roam freely while destroying everything in their path.

A young, brave beast tilted its head as it came over, wary of its Creator that was nearby, watching. The dog-like whine emitting from its throat, the wolf's snout nudging her hand comfortably as if sensing her profound terrifying train of thought of the unknown _power_ she held.

A small smile graced her features, relenting her touch to scratch the furry beast that wanted to comfort her.

In contrast to the field of flower beds and the lake of lilies as she remembered the vibrancy of the variety of differently colored flowers. The fresh scent of flowers that would flood her sense of smell once she woke up from the Other World. To where she was presently standing, the stench surrounding the place made her gag. It stank of rotten meat and the metallic scent of blood.

 _And the dead men told no lies._

"You said there were more of them." Later—later she will deal with this.

As there was no indication of a change of facial features, she thought she saw the God smile.

"Of course, my dear."

* * *

 _A hero watches as the pages unfold_

* * *

Iridescent magic surrounded an island far off in the darkness of the void, trapping whatever was inside of the shimmering orb.

Specters moan and vanish, black cloaks reaching from head to toe, their faces shrouded in darkness.

All spirits of the Underworld bore the same appearance. They wander around aimlessly, constantly. However, there was one peculiar spirit that did no such thing. One that stood out from the many dead spectating foes.

"If I may ask, what is your obsession with the _lorelei_?" The once revered warrior asked the tattered being staring into a crystal ball that emitted magical residue. Though indistinct, the three figures that are seen by his own eyes were the sibling gods.

The _lorelei_ referred to the Sister Goddess that was created years ago. Whispers of reverence and devotion were heard everywhere he went. However, he had heard that most of her blessings come from her divine magic in her skin, granting mostly men and women on whatever they had lacked.

Unfortunately dying days after receiving such a miracle.

 _A curse disguised as a blessing._

It made the hero wonder, was this truly what Death did in his domain? Was it the amounts of specters piling up in masses that had caught Death's interest in the _lorelei?_

Abruptly, Death straightened—if that was even possible for only a being of bones—and clenched his bony fingers. Dark scepters ascended on Ozma, the respected warrior of Light, and keeping him in place.

"You will watch," Death rasped, opening his jaw as blackened breath hit Ozma straight in the face. His eyes lost its color, dulling to a color reminiscent of dirt. "Until your time here is _over_."

" _Salem._ " was the only thing that came out, his full conscious fading as only his eyes watching as everything unfolded in front of him.

All was silent in the nonexistent ears of Death. The moans of the apparitions quieted, floating about. Muttering nonsense as they pass.

"I am haunted by humans," Death says quietly, leaving behind the frozen apparition.

* * *

 _A princess makes up her mind_

* * *

 _"So, where do we go now?"_

 _"Anywhere you'd like."_

Salem often replays the words she and Ozma had exchanged last they got out of her imprisonment. The first time she had experienced freedom when this righteous hero had freed her. But he was gone, far from her grasps and into death's dance.

Her hands gripped her lover's scepter lovingly, as it was the last thing that held the fragments of his magic.

"You'll come back to me, I promise."

His voice wavers in her mind like the dissolving legibility of a note folded and unfolded many times. Months have passed and she is _determined_.

Salem's old maid, a royal maid that had taken care of her since she was a babe and once her only access to life outside her tower, watched her leave to the door.

"Aloette, I will take my leave. Goodbye."

* * *

 **In the middle of writing this at about 900+ words, I had realized: "Oh, this is gonna take awhile." It did, with breaks in between of course.**

 **The OC has (un)officially been given a name. A title.**

 **The gibberish Death says, in the beginning, is kind of how JK Rowling went with the Mirror of Erised. The words are backward, and foreshadow future chapters.**

 **I am not so proud of this chapter, but lets see.**


	5. author's note (will be deleted)

If you're a new reader then I have some apologies written to you, and to all old readers that have been following the continuation of Twice Upon a Time.

And oh boy, do _I have news for you._

If you have been here waiting for a new chapter or has likely given up on my horrendous writing, then you are in luck!

I've actually rewritten every chapter and chucked it into one whole chapter. Just... 1K words at most, since 2K words or more is best saved for my AP work. But on how many words you can write for one chapter, really doesn't matter. (I've long accepted by this point that 500 words a chapter is fine.)

I wrote this fic in 2018 with imaginations of this being the best fic I've written but as I look back on it, it needed a whole lot of work. I wrote this when I graduated 8th if you wanted to know. I am now a sophomore in high school who has to now worry about credits, GPA, and uh, other high school requirements that I still don't understand.

And my inspiration for RWBY has been dying out recently. I've not watched Volume 7 yet, but I plan to after I set up the rewrite here on ff dot net.

And even if my knowledge has been dying out recently, I plan to finish this in ten chapters or less.

The rewrite is titled, "Guardian of Starlight" and it will be posted on my profile shortly. (Edit: it's already posted)

It's also posted on ao3 if you're curious. My fics are always posted there first.

-Director Zakuro


End file.
